The present work includes 1) identification of a new thionucleotide produced in E. coli after infection with bacteriophage lambda, and a study of the tRNA species thus modified, and 2) a search for E. coli mutants having an absolute deficiency of one or the other of the enzymes responsible for the production of 4-thiouridine in tRNA.